Tranquil Heart
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: It's the same as always. Izaya angers Shizuo who throws the nearest heavy object, the gangs fight and life in Ikkebukuro continues on as it always does. A new gang arises and shadows threaten to shallow the city whole but out of the shadows of this busy city comes the strangest light. Suddenly things don't seem the same as always. Izaya/OC/Shizuo. Rated T for swearing and violence
1. Same As Always

Summary: It's the same as always. Izaya angers Shizuo who throws the nearest heavy object, the gangs fight, and life in Ikkebukuro continues on as it always does. A new gang arises and shadows threaten to shallow the city whole, but out of the shadows of this busy city comes the strangest light. Suddenly things don't seem the same as always. Izaya/OC/Shizuo. Rated T for swearing and violence.

Character Interaction:

Kyandi: Hey everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kyandi-sama, most noticeably known for my Prince of Tennis works! For those of you who do know me, welcome back!

Kokoro: And I'm her OC, Odayakana Kokoro.

Kyandi: Yes I know she has a weird sounding name but it roughly translates to mean "Tranquil Heart" which is where I got the name of the story from! I thought it was pretty.

Kokoro: Anyway moving on.

Kyandi: Right. This is my first Durarara! Fanfiction so please be supportive! Of course constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Kokoro: With that being said please review and enjoy!

Kyandi: I do not own Durarara! But I do own Kokoro!

Chapter 1 Same As Always

Another day, another start to another week. That was all it was. Or really….that was all it had started out to be. The hustle and bustle of Ikkebukuro could swallow a person whole and mix them in with the hundreds of other unknown faces.

The constant traffic, the constant mill of hundreds of people on the side walks, the sounds that made up the city. It was all the same as always. From the obsessive chatter of school girls as they walked through the park, to the yells of cheap, good sushi from Simon, to the roar of cars on the street.

Never changing, but at the same time, never staying the same. Always one big mass of noise and activity that made the city what it was. Over the natural sounds of the city rose a familiar yell and a familiar sound of a vending machine hitting pavement.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!"

The day had started out the same as always for one Heiwagima Shizuo. He had gotten up to a light breakfast of whatever was in the kitchen, gotten dressed in the usual bartender clothes, and, after lightly a cigarette, had headed out to meet Tom for the usual day of work.

The same as always. The same walking all over the city, the same annoying people they had to collect from, the same annoying day. Nothing out of the ordinary for Shizuo. He followed behind Tom in his usual slouched over position, his hands jammed in his pockets and an over all annoyed, in-a-bad-mood look on his face.

Of course, though, Shizuo's day wouldn't be complete without Izaya showing up to make the whole day worse, taunting the blonde into a game of tag. And so had started the whole chase throughout the city, vending machines flying every which way, while Izaya laughed at Shizuo.

By the time they reached Sunshine 60 they had drawn a crowd and soon were surrounded by a swarm of idiots clamoring about to see what was going on. Some even had their phones out to record the fight with no concern to their own personal safety.

In the end of it all, Shizuo couldn't believe just how stupid some people could be.

~0~

Another day, another errand to run for another noisy customer. That was all it was. Since coming to Ikkebukuro just a week prior, one Odayakana Kokoro had fallen into something similar to normalcy in the busy, over crowded city of Ikkebukuro.

She had woken up to the sound of her rooster alarm on her phone, had made a full breakfast including bacon, eggs, and rice, had yanked on her usual black, sleeveless, cat eared hoodie before heading out into the streets of Ikkebukuro.

Her job for the day was to run interference for a company owner who had a package he didn't really want anyone else to know about. Who better to run interference then a little girl? It wasn't like anyone would believe her even if she didn't take her clientele's secrecy serious.

Of course she was flawless in her job. Well not flawless but she carried out her job without a problem. That is until she ended up angering the wrong people and soon she found herself trying to lose a group of Blue Squares. That in itself was a little harder then the actual job but she managed it in the end and delivered her package right on time.

Her payment in hand she headed home to get ready for her part time job at Russia Sushi. As she walked the streets the faces and noises of the city all blurred together. Since coming to the city she hadn't really slowed down in the slightest and therefore hadn't really made friends.

So in her mind the faces of all of the people milling around her just blurred together. One big mass of humanity that didn't have a name or a place in her life. Usually she tuned out the noises of the city, retreating into her own mind to ponder current issues in her life. But not today.

As she neared Sunshine 60 she looked up as there was a sudden roar above the crowd. "IZAYAAAAA!" She watched in wonder as a vending machine went flying through the air in the distance. Many of the people around her flinched as the hunk of metal crashed into the pavement causing a loud crash.

Kokoro shook her head as she continued on her way towards home. To many people were easily distracted by this kind of thing. She got into enough trouble on her own and didn't need to go looking for it. But trouble wasn't so easy for her to avoid.

To get home she had to cut through an intersection near Sunshine 60, but at the moment the intersection was filled with people crowding about as if they were watching some freak show. Kokoro didn't even bother to look to see what they were watching.

Well…she did take a glance. But all she saw was a blonde man with a pair of blue tint sunglasses that were about to fall off the bridge of his nose. It was hard to miss him with bleach blonde hair and how tall he was. Kokoro simply turned back to trying to get home.

She slipped between people, pushing her way through the crowd towards the other side of the intersection. To anyone watching all they would see was a cat eared hood bobbing in and out between people, sometimes vanishing completely before reappearing fifteen feet farther along.

She was doing well so far, slipping past people without them noticing her at all. And then she accidentally bumped into a man. Before she could so much as begin to utter an apology the man shot her a glare. "Move out of the way, you little bitch!" he growled giving her shoulder a hard shove.

Kokoro lost her balance, getting shoved out of the crowd completely and right into the middle of the whole commotion. It was then she noticed the tall blonde man and the shorter raven haired man, fighting in the middle of the intersection. And she had just be pushed into the middle of their war, with a vending machine coming at her from one side and a sharp blade from the other.

~0~

Shizuo was growing tired of Izaya. He really couldn't take much of the flea at all. He had lifted a soda machine over his head, ready to throw it while Izaya had his usual knife in hand. Both were watching the other closely to see what the other's next move would be.

"Aw~! Why do you have to be so mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said in a sickening sing song voice, grinning as he watched the annoyed vein bulge in Shizuo's temple. "Izaya!" Shizuo roared before launching the vending machine at Izaya with all his strength.

At the same moment Izaya threw one of his disposable knives, aiming to hit the tall blond man. Both were intent on the other, but both heard the yell that sounded over the crowd. "Move out of the way, you little bitch!" Both Izaya and Shizuo whipped around as someone was pushed out of the crowd into the line of fire.

It was as if time stood still as both men watched the small hooded figure tumble forward, white hair spilling out from under the hood. Shizuo felt his heart stop while Izaya's face split into a grin. This little kid, whoever they were, was going to die or be seriously injured when the vending machine hit them and then Shizuo would feel awful.

In Izaya's mind it was the perfect way to make Shizuo feel even worse about himself. Though it was too bad for the kid. Then again the kid was just one human in a sea of millions. Izaya loved the kid as he did all humans in general, but one minor human was just as expendable as the next in his little game to make Shizuo's life worse.

Izaya watched Shizuo's eyes grow wide as the machine hurled towards the small frame of the kid, ready to crush bones. Just then, as it was about to hit the kid, one small hand came out to just barely tap the ground, flipping the small frame over.

The kid spun out of the way of the vending machine, balancing perfectly on two hands before hitting the ground rolling, avoiding the incoming knife as well. The kid came back to her feet, her back to both Izaya and Shizuo, clear on the other side of the intersection of where she had originally started.

Her hood was now down showing the mass of white hair on her head. Idly, as if she had not just had her life threatened by a vending machine and knife, she flipped up the cat eared hood of her hoodie and carried on about her way.

Both men stared after her, the vending machine and knife forgotten, left to fly into the surrounding crowd. Usually when a human got caught in the crossfire of one of their fights, said human got injured and seriously so or was too frightened to even speak straight.

But this girl had simply walked away without a scratch, bump, or falter to her step to show that she had just come close to having a brush with death. Izaya frowned as he glanced at Shizuo. The blonde bodyguard was staring after the girl, eyes wide in clear shock.

Izaya took the chance to slip away into the crowd. He was sure he had never seen the girl before, even though he hadn't gotten a good look at her face. It didn't mean he wouldn't find out. He would if for no other reason then to put a name with the face. Then he could taunt Shizuo for almost squashing the girl like a bug beneath a shoe. Yes that would entertain him for a short while.

Shizuo on the other hand, was thoroughly shocked by how easy the girl had evaded the over size hunk of metal and how causally she had walked away from the whole ordeal. Just second before he had felt his chest seize up out of fear of harming the innocent girl and now he was simply just bewildered at watching her walk away, hands jammed into hoodie pocket.

And Izaya…Izaya! Shizuo turned searching the slowly decreasing crow for the information broker, but there was no sign of him. Anger boiled in Shizuo's veins. "Damn flea!" Shizuo snapped before turning to see if he could still see the girl. But the cat eared hood was already lost among the sea of people swarming the streets once again.

Shizuo growled to himself as he turned to walk off. Now it was going to take forever to find Tom again so they could continue work. Shizuo lit another cigarette, taking a long drag off of it as he jammed his hands into his pockets and carried on about his way in his normal slouched stance.

Then he noticed…somewhere along the way during the whole chase, he had lost his signature blue tinted sunglasses. He turned on the spot and searched the ground around him thinking he might have simply just dropped them, but they were no where to be seen.

Great. Shizuo grumbled to himself. He didn't really feel like going to buy a new pair, but if they weren't anywhere near him then they were lost to the city. So it was buy a new pair or go without. Shizuo grumbled as he continued on his way. Today had certainly _**not**_ been the same as always.

~0~

Kokoro heaved a sigh as she walked. She could still feel her heart hammering away in her chest. That had been too close of a call for her taste and thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her veins she had managed to avoid both hazards and come out of it in one piece.

It didn't hurt that she had always had reflexes just a tad bit better then most. It made, avoiding getting killed a whole lot easier in a big city like Ikkebukuro. But that was still closer then she liked to admit. Not to mention she had never seen a man lift a vending machine and throw it like it was nothing more then a rag doll.

Not that it scared her. She had seen plenty of strange things in her short life and she had learned a while back to not question it anymore. It would only cease to make her head hurt even more. So did she question how a man could get that strong?

No. She wouldn't. She would only find herself sitting up all night thinking up and then discarding different ways for a human to get that strong. Kokoro rather not leave her mind to such devices. She wouldn't get any sleep if she left her mind to that.

Up ahead of her, light glinting off the blue surface of tinted glasses made her stop. There on the ground, just barely avoiding getting stepped on, was a pair of blue tinted sunglasses like the pair she had seen on the blonde man. She kneeled down to pick them up.

Besides a little dirt they were still in one piece. The man must have dropped them. Kokoro stood back up and searched the crowd behind her for that head of blonde, but couldn't see it. She would simply hold on to them, in case she ever saw the man again.

Though it was a rare chance in a city as big as this one, she would still take the odds. Besides, she didn't want to run into him later on and feel guilty for not holding on to the glasses for him. Kokoro slipped the glasses into her hoodie pocket as she took off. All and all, today certainly _**wasn't**_ the same as always.

END

Kyandi: Well there's the first chapter!

Kokoro: We hope it intrigues you and makes you come back for more!

Kyandi: Yep! And though I did say constructive criticism is appreciated please don't flame me!

Kokoro: I don't think her pride as a writer could take it if you do.

Kyandi: It couldn't. So please review and enjoy!

Kokoro: And we'll be back soon with more!

Kyandi: Bye bye~!


	2. Too Nice To Be True

Kyandi: Hey everyone we're back with the second chapter!

Kokoro: I like this chapter and the next.

Kyandi: Of course you do.

Kokoro: Hehe!

Kyandi: Anyone we hope you all enjoy and review!

Kokoro: Kyandi-sama does not own Durarara!

Chapter 2 Too Nice To Be True

The next few days after the whole incident, Shizuo found he was even more annoyed then usual without his sunglasses to keep the sun out of his eyes. Even Tom seemed wary of approaching him when he was in this bad of a mood.

Shizuo didn't even seem to notice he was snappier then usual. His temper was shorter and it seemed his strength was stronger. Talk about annoyance making a person stronger. And it was all because he had lost his favorite pair of sunglasses.

Tom glanced at Shizuo who had started grumbling under his breath. "How about we stop for lunch now." Tom suggested to the blond. Shizuo grumbled an agreement under his breath just loud enough for Tom to hear.

Tom sweat dropped as he led the way, the annoyed body guard following behind him. Shizuo seemed to even be more slouched over then normal. The two soon found themselves in the lunch rush of Sunshine 60.

"How about Russia Sushi?" Tom asked when he suddenly spotted Simon outside the shop handing out flyers. "Yeah sure." Shizuo muttered in agreement. "Ah! Shizuo! Tom! How you do?" Simon greeted as the two neared him.

"You eat Russia Sushi today?" Simon asked brightly. "Yeah." Tom answered while Shizuo stared off into the crowd around them. "Wonderful! We have new worker! Very nice girl!" Simon told them. "Really? Finally get some new help huh." Tom remarked as Simon walked with them to the front door.

Simon nodded eagerly. "Koro, sweet girl! Hard worker!" Simon insisted. When Simon opened the door for them a young girl, dressed in the same outfit as Simon, except with a skirt, was waiting. "Welcome to Russia Sushi!" she greeted with a polite, small smile.

Shizuo stopped on the spot as he looked at her, shock clear on his face. Staring back at him, a black cat eared hoodie thrown over the uniform, was the same girl that Shizuo had nearly hit with a vending machine three days before.

This was the first real look he had gotten of her. She was shorter then him by about nine inches putting him head and shoulders taller then her. She was slim, lithe almost with soft curves that were lost under the baggy top of her uniform.

Unlike he had first suspected, her hair wasn't white, but rather a pale silver color and curled in around her face, falling to just barely skim her thin shoulders. She was young looking too, with a pretty face that consisted of twin thin brows that matched her hair in color, a full pouty mouth, and a long ring of silver lashes.

What really drew the eye's attention was the bright, striking gold eyes that seemed to shine brighter with the ring of silver lashes. When those eyes landed on him, Shizuo expected fear or distaste in those golden depths. Something like that. But instead….they lit up!

"Oh! Its you!" she exclaimed, the tone in her voice sounding like sheer delight. Shizuo blinked in surprise. No one had ever sounded that happy to see him before. Especially not anyone he had nearly hurt. Well…except Izaya but that was more to annoy Shizuo then actual joy at the sight of the blond man.

Shizuo watched as the girl started digging in the pockets of her hoodie looking for something. Finally she found whatever it was in the inside breast pocket. "I believe these are your's!" she said holding out her hands. Cradled in the cup of her hands was his sunglasses.

"I found them, but haven't seen you to return them." she told him sheepishly as she held them up to him. Shizuo stared at her for a long moment. He wasn't quite sure how to reply or act. He finally took them when Tom nudge him in the ribs with an elbow. "Uh….thanks." he told her.

Tom looked between the two of them a small smile curving his lips. "Well I guess you can stop being so cranky now." Tom remarked. Shizuo shot him a glare. "See? Koro nice!" Simon said patting the girl on top of the head.

"So you two know each other?" Tom asked looking between the girl and Shizuo. "No, not really." the girl replied. "She's the one I….almost hit." Shizuo told him. "Oh. So this is the girl you nearly flattened with a vending machine." Tom said.

Shizuo stared at his feet unable to look at the girl. But Kokoro didn't seem upset at all. "Oh it was an accident. Not his fault at all. No harm, no foul." she told Tom. Shizuo's head snapped up in shock. The girl waved her hand in front of her as if dismissing the whole event.

"Got my heart racing but no harm to either party. So no need to hold it over his head." she added. Tom grinned as he looked up at Shizuo's shocked face. "I'm Odayakana Kokoro, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." she told them as she lead them to a table.

"I'm Tanaka Tom and this is Heiwajima Shizuo." Tom told her pointing to Shizuo as they sat. "A pleasure I assure you." Kokoro said with a polite, soft smile. Shizuo looked her over. She didn't look the least bit afraid or concerned for what had passed.

She took their orders and vanished into the back for a moment. When she came back she had their otders in hand. "You know, most people, especially those new to the city, are at least freaked out when they see Shizuo in action." Tom remarked.

"Really?" Kokoro asked raising an eyebrow at the man. For a moment she seemed to think this over. Then she shrugged. "Well that's strange. I thought it was….amazing. That he could have that kind of strength was amazing to see." she said simply.

"Its not." Shizuo muttered. "Hey Koko-chan, the next order is up!" came a yell. Kokoro looked over her shoulder. "Coming!" she called before looking back at Shizuo. "Well I think it is. Its wonderful when you can have that kind of power to us to protect what's dearest to you. I wish I had it." she told Shizuo, giving him a soft smile before she left them to eat.

Silence fell between the two men as Shizuo stared at his plate. The girl was….strange. Yeah that was it, she was strange. That was what Shizuo concluded. She had taken something he usually hated about himself and had made it seem almost…good.

And she had been caught in the middle of it all too. She was odd. That was all there was to it. That being said…then why was he still blushing? "Your face is red." Tom pointed out as he ate. "Shut up." Shizuo snapped.

~0~

Kokoro felt better. She had successfully returned the glasses to their owner. Not to mention she had made some good tips that afternoon. That was always a good bonus. She was glad, though, that she had got to meet Shizuo.

He seemed nice if not a little rough around the edges. Nothing a good social life couldn't fix in the end. But she liked him all the same. He was honest if nothing else and it was clear he didn't like his inhuman strength one bit.

But she wasn't fazed one bit. Sure she supposed when meeting someone like that that any rational human being would be scared out of their mind and probably would have either avoided him, taken off running at the mere sight of him, or peed their pants out of fear.

But whoever said she was a rational human being. Actually Kokoro prided herself on being abnormal, unusual, and irrational at times. It meant she didn't conform to society's standards. And that was just fine by her. Who wanted to be normal anyway?

As Kokoro saw it, fear was just in people's heads. Just as easy to turn off as any other thought or feeling a human got. And Kokoro was good at that. She could make her mind go basically brain dead if she honestly wanted to, though that probably wasn't the brightest idea.

By the time Kokoro had finished up with her shift, changed, and left Russia Sushi, the sun had already set and the night life of Ikkebukuro was out and bustling. When she stepped outside in her street clothes, she found Shizuo standing by the curb talking to a motorcycle rider in a black suit and yellow cat eared helmet.

Kokoro paused, blinking as she looked the two over. The two seemed to be on friendly term so it wasn't like a fight was about to break out at any moment. Not that she would need to step in. From what she saw, Shizou could handle himself.

"Heiwajima-san?" Kokoro called out. Shizuo turned to her as she walked up to him. "I thought you left hours ago." Kokoro remarked in surprise. Was he waiting for her? "I picked up dinner." He told her holding up the Russia Sushi bag in his hand.

"Oh." was all Kokoro said as she nodded. Of course. She then peered past Shizou to the dark clothed rider. "Oh. This is Celty." Shizou said. Kokoro bowed her head politely. "Hello. I'm Odayakana Kokoro." Kokoro told her. Celty nodded back.

"Are you done with work?" Shizuo asked gruffily his cheeks turning a slight red. Kokoro stared at him but nodded. "Yes. I just got off." she told him. "Then I-I'll walk you home." Shizuo told her looking everywhere but at her.

Kokoro blinked in surprise. His tone suggested he wasn't asking, but rather informing her that that was what she was going to do. Added to the fact that he didn't look at her told her he was trying to repay her for returning his glasses.

But she had a sneaky little feeling it was also out of guilt. He was doing it to make it up to her for nearly hitting her with the soda machine. And when she got her sneaky little gut feelings like that, it usually turned out that she was right.

Kokoro gave him a soft little smile that seemed to shock him more then anything. "That's sweet." she told him making the slight flush of his cheeks grow darker. "But no thank you." she added briskly. Shizuo's head snapped around and his mouth opened in protest but she shook her head.

"I have another job to get to. So I'm not going home. But thank you for the gesture nonetheless." she told him. Shizuo looked away scratching his head. "I could at least walk you to your other job." he replied putting a cigarette to his mouth and lighting it. Kokoro covered a laugh at him.

"That's not necessary." Kokoro told him. It was sweet that he offered but she had her client's privacy to think about. Not to mention she wasn't going to drag him clear across the city to the pick up sight of her next job. It was late enough as it was.

Shizuo looked like he was about to argue with her, but Kokoro shook her head at him. "I'll be fine. I may be small, but I can take care of myself." she told him, half turning to leave. She leaned around him to look at Celty.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Celty-san. Have a wonderful evening." She told Celty who waved to the young girl. Kokoro looked back up at Shizuo and gave him a soft smile. "You shouldn't some so much Heiwajima-san. It'll turn your lungs black." She told him before turning and taking off with a wave.

As she went she flipped the hood of her hoodie up onto her head. Shizuo scratched his head as he watched her. Were all young women so complicated to deal with? She couldn't have just let him walk her. That way he'd feel like he had repaid her in some form or fashion.

Beside him, Celty typed a message before showing it to Shizuo. _She seems nice._ Shizuo gave a snort like grunt in agreement. _And very polite too,_ Celty added. Shizuo looked away from her taking another drag off his cigarette.

Celty typing another message drew his attention back to her. _But she's right. You'll have blacken lungs._ Shizuo gave her a glare. "Shut up. Its my damn lungs." he replied. Celty silently laughed at him as he slouched off towards his own home.

The girl, Kokoro she said her name was, was indeed nice and polite. But she was also brisk and to the point. She apparently didn't have a problem being around him and didn't have the slightest fear of him at all.

She didn't think like others that was for sure. Most people avoided him, called him a monster, or ran. Most people were scared of him, even without having met him. This girl had seen what damage he could do, had come close to getting hurt by him and yet she was nice to him…he doubted he'd ever figure out why.

END

Kyandi: Well there's your second chapter!

Kokoro: Yep and we're putting chapter three up tomorrow.

Kyandi: But after that we're not putting up anymore chapters unless we get reviews.

Kokoro: How are we suppose to know if you like it if you don't review?

Kyandi: Exactly, so review and enjoy!

Kokoro: We'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	3. Breed Of Their Own

Kyandi: As I promised here's the new chapter! Though it's a day late. Sorry!

Kokoro: We want to thank those who reviewed!

Kyandi: You guys don't know how giddy I get when I get good reviews!

Kokoro: It's a total boost in her confidence when she does.

Kyandi: So without farther stalling, here's the new chapter.

Kokoro: Please review and enjoy!

Kyandi: I do not own Durarara!

Chapter 3 Breed Of Their Own

If there was one thing Izaya knew how to do it was dig up information on a person without so much as a name. Well…normally that was the case. But this girl was a little harder. Without a name he was failing to find anything on her.

Not a single thing at all. It was almost as if the girl had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't like he was seriously interested in who the girl was. He just wanted to know what her name was so that he could torture Shizuo with it.

But nothing was coming up. Even his normal sources could dig anything up on the girl other then some ridiculous nickname the inhabitants of Ikkebukuro were calling her: The Ghost Cat. According to what people told one of his sources, the girl just seemed to appear and then disappear from time to time, always wearing the same cat eared hood.

Izaya leaned back in his chair. She clearly hadn't grown up in the Ikkebukuro area, or he'd would of at least found a school record. And she looked old enough to still be in school. But still…no school record what so ever.

Izaya tapped the arm rest of his chair. He had gone through several of his usual sources but was still coming up empty handed. It was making him even more interested in this girl, whoever she was. That alone kind of annoyed Izaya.

The sudden buzz of his doorbell brought him out of his thoughts and back to his high end apartment. That would have to be the courier he was expecting. They had showed up a lot quicker then he had thought they would.

Working with big time company owners was so amusing. They always seemed to want to do things their way, on their time. This current one he was working with insisted on using an underground courier he preferred to use.

He had said this courier was the best in the business. Quick, effective, and never tardy. He had said that the kid had never failed to deliver…so far. Izaya looked at his clock. And the kid was even ten minutes early.

'_The he must have not run into any trouble.'_ Izaya thought getting to his feet. This courier must be some what good to avoid all the gang trouble between Shinjuku and Ikkebukuro. But no matter what he expected, he hadn't quite expected what he found when he opened his door.

When he opened the door it was to meet the gold eyes of the very girl he had spent the better part of three days trying to dig information up on. The girl blinked for a moment in surprise as she looked up to meet his red-brown gaze.

The girl was slightly shorter then him and was wearing the rumored cat eared hoodie over a sleeves white shirt with a black vest over it and black jean shorts. She had the appearance of some kind of rebel with two piercings in each ear, a chain on her belt, and combat boots.

"You're the one that was fighting with Heiwajima-san the other day." She said finally as if finally placing where she had seen him at. Izaya smirked. So she already knew Shizu-chan then. He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that it took her a minute to place him or the fact that she called Shizuo, Heiwajima-san.

"And you're the underground courier?" he voiced raising an eyebrow at her while looking down at the package in her hands. "A girl has to eat, therefore has to work. A fact of life, sadly." She replied with a firm nod.

Izaya grinned. "Well then come in." he told her cheerfully. "No can do. Stirct courier rules. Well my rules, but same thing to me. I drop the package here." She told him holding the package out with a small, polite, and completely fake smile.

Izaya chuckled at the young girl. She had said it so cheerfully and without pausing for a moment, leading him to think that that was actually a rule of hers. She really did seem to go to those lengths to make sure she didn't get caught in some freak's house with no way out. It was amusing.

"What a good little courier you are. Can I at least get your name?" he asked taking the package from her. He honestly expected her to tell him no and turn and leave. She did seem like the kind of girl to do that.

"Odyakana Kokoro." She replied easily without an hesitation in her voice. Izaya raised an eyebrow. Well that was different. Most couriers did even want to give their first name away, let alone their full name. She didn't even seem to care either way.

"What? Its not like it's a secret that I'm an underground courier." She told him swallowing back seemed to be a laugh at him. "Anyway now I have a name to match your face. Right, Orihara-san?" she added with a true smile.

Izaya grinned back at her. He did have one question for her before she took off. "Not curious as to why we were fighting the other day?" he asked. "Not my business." Kokoro insisted waving it off with one hand.

"Anyway, as I figure it, all guys fight at one point in time. Rebellious stages and all." She told him with a shrug of her thin shoulders. Izaya leaned against his doorway. Another answer he hadn't expected. This girl really was very interesting.

"Anyway like I said, its not my business. Have fun, Orihara-san." Kokoro told him with a smile as she turn, flipping the cat eared hood up on her head as she walked away. Izaya grinned as he closed his door.

Well at least now he had a name to look up. Izaya put away the package and headed back to his computer. He sat down and easily typed in her name to see what he could find. _Odyakana Kokoro…Tranquil Heart, huh?_ Izaya mused to himself.

It didn't take long to find a full record on her. "Now lets see…" The first thing at the top was her name, age, and day of birth. "Odyakana Kokoro, born January 2…she's only seventeen?" Izaya chuckled to himself. So he had been right when he guessed she was still high school age.

"Now for the good stuff." he mused as he scrolled down…when suddenly his screen froze. Izaya stared at it before trying to get it unfroze. It wouldn't budge at all. "What…" Suddenly a small image popped up on the screen.

It was a chibi version of Kokoro, completely with cat eared hood and twin piercing in each ear. The image flashed a digital victory sign with a small hand and stuck out it tongue before Izaya's entire computer system crashed.

"What…" Izaya stared at the screen looking like he was about to get angry, but then, slowly, a grin spread across his face. "Oh she's good." He remarked as he leaned back in his chair, laughing. "This is why I love humans!" he exclaimed.

~0~

Already half way back to Ikkebukuro, Kokoro was watching the screen of her cell phone. A little box popped up on the screen with a tiny chibi version of herself at the top. "Virus delivered, Kokoro-sama!", showed on the screen.

Kokoro smiled to herself as she flipped the gold phone closed. "Well that's what he get for trying to sneak around behind people's backs." She said to herself as she laughed softly. She could right off the bat that Izaya was a sneaky little person.

It was written in that little grin of his. He just seemed like the kind of person that would sneak around behind someone's back to get information on them for him to use later on. She had just simply nipped that in the butt and had sent a virus to wipe out all public records of herself.

It was simple enough for someone who knew how to do it. One little virus could wipe out an entire system if programed right and Kokoro had spent many years on the one she used. It served its purpose well even if it wasn't the best one out there.

"Now off to home!" she added cheerfully, slipping her phone back into her pocket. Another day, another dollar. At least she had gotten a laugh out of it in the long run and she had met two very interesting men today.

Though she wasn't sure if Izaya would be too happy to share in her amusement when he saw the damage her little virus had actually done to his computer. In fact she was sure he would be all but amused. Oh well.

~0~

Kokoro heaved a sigh as she finally kicked open her apartment door. It was late. Really late. In the last few days she had been the most popular choice for a courier. By the time she had finished all her runs and had made it back to her apartment it was already almost one in the morning.

"Good thing I don't work tomorrow." She remarked to herself as she locked her door and slumped against it, tiredly. An excited meow drew Kokoro's attention to a small multi colored, tiger stripped cat sitting in the door way of her kitchen.

Kokoro smiled at the small feline. "Hello to you too, Tora." She greeted the cat as she toed off her shoes and head to the kitchen. "Hungry, my little tigress?" she asked the cat as she fished a can of tuna out of her cabinet.

The cat padded over to her feet, rubbing her body against her legs before walking over to a small food bowl. She sat down and looked up at Kokoro watching as her owner opened the can. "Here you go, Tora." Kokoro said emptying the can into the awaiting bowl.

Tora gave her a soft purr filled meow before digging in. Kokoro scratched the cat's head before looking up and around. "Mayonaka, not back yet?" Kokoro asked walking over to an open window. She usually kept the window open so her two cats could come and go as they pleased when she was gone.

The eating cat behind her didn't even looking up from it's food. "I'll take that as a no." Kokoro said shaking her head at the cat. "She'll be back soon enough." Kokoro said before walking over to her couch and dropping length wise across it.

"I'm so tired!" she said loudly into a couch pillow. The small cat, Tora shot her owner a glare as if to say, "No, you're weird". Kokoro though didn't notice as she flopped onto her back, one arm hanging off the couch.

"I've been meeting weird people, Tora. There's this one man, he's really sweet. He's named Heiwajima Shizuo. I like for the most part. He's very blunt, a bit gruff, but otherwise very honest. You wouldn't believe the inhuman strength he has either. And he's so sensitive about it too." Kokoro told her cat idly.

"Then there's his friend Tanaka Tom. He has dreadlocks, Tora! I think you'd like to play with those." Kokoro added to the cat with a laugh at the mental image of Tora swatting away at one of Tom's dreads that was now stuck in her head.

"Oh! Then there's this other guy, Orihara Izaya. He thinks he's really sneaky, but he's not. I don't think he's too happy with me at this very moment. I crashed his computer system today." Kokoro added with another laugh.

"It looks like it'll be fun messing with him." She mused as she stared at the off white color of her ceiling. A loud meow suddenly, announced the arrival of a second cat, this one a solid black cat with big yellow-orange eyes.

"Hey there, Mayonaka." Kokoro greeted the cat sitting on the open windowsill. The cat jumped down and padded over to it's owner for a scratch behind the ears before joining Tora at the food bowl. Kokoro sat up and watched the two as she thought.

"You know you two…this city really does have a breed of its own when it comes to humans. So many of them are just so interesting to talk to. I just might actually be able to make a human friend for once. And it's certainly never dull around here." she said with a smile.

"Though I could without having another vending machine thrown at me. That one was a little too close for my heart to take a second time. But I think I'll like it here." she told the two cats as she flopped back on her couch.

Kokoro looked up as her cats jumped up on the couch with her. "But I have a feeling that before long there's going to be trouble. You two know how it is with me. I always manage to tick off the wrong people at one point in time. Even if I don't know them." she informed the cats scratching their heads.

"We'll just take it in strides for now. If we do more then that we'll end up having to pack up and move…again. I'm tired of having to vanish into the wind because people find some reason to hate me." she added.

Strides and an extreme case of good luck. That was what it was going to take to survive in Ikkebukuro with it's unique Breed of Humans.

END

Kyandi: There its is! Sorry again for not getting it up yesterday like I promised!

Kokoro: Is that a little glance into my past I see?

Kyandi: Yep and believe me there will be more to come.

Kokoro: Oh goody.

Kyandi: Anyway, everyone enjoy and review!

Kokoro: We'll be back as soon as possible!

Kyandi: Bye!


	4. Secrets Don't Make Friends

Kyandi: Hey guys we're back!

Kokoro: And we have the new chapter.

Kyandi: I came up with the best idea but you're all going to have to wait to find out what it is.

Kokoro: Yep. And before we can post another chapter, we'd like to see more reviews.

Kyandi: Right. I feel like no one's reading when I don't get reviews, good or bad.

Kokoro: So review and enjoy!

Kyandi: I do not own Durarara!

Chapter 4 Secrets Don't Make Friends

"Bread, milk, eggs…" Kokoro ran over her mental shopping list, checking that she had gotten everything she had intended to buy. She looked over the prices on loafs of bread before picking up one and putting it in her basket.

She eyed the contents of her basket going over the list once more to see if she had everything. Content that she had, she checked out and happily stepped back outside. It was a nice day, making her happy that today was her day off.

Kokoro looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. A nice bright day out. It made her feel like packing a picnic and heading out to the park for the afternoon. That would be a great way to spend the afternoon. Out and away from home.

Kokoro giggled to herself as she thought about it. Suddenly a vending machine went flying across the sky in the distance, spilling sodas as it went. Kokoro followed its progress until it vanished from sight. She blinked for a moment.

"Heiwajima-san?" she voiced before turning towards the direction that the vending machine had come from, curious. Of course it was Shizuo. Who else would be throwing vending machines across the city like rag dolls.

She was pretty sure, after having witnessed Simon interfering with one of Shizuo's fights, that Simon could do it too, but she was also pretty sure it wasn't Simon. Simon didn't like fighting as it was so it was safe to say it wasn't him.

She soon found herself in a back alley where Tom was watching Shizuo beat the crap out of a group of men. Tom dragged a hand down his face, a tired look contorting his features. "Morning Tanaka-san." Kokoro greeted as she walked up to the man.

Tom looked down at her in surprise. "Oh, hello Kokoro." He greeted. "Let me guess….he got annoyed?" Kokoro guessed looking at Shizuo. "Yeah." Tom replied with a sigh. Kokoro watched a man go flying across the alley.

"How long will this last?" she asked wincing as another man hit the pavement. "He'll snap out of it in a minute." Tom told her as the two watched a dumpster go rocketing across the alley to slam into a brick wall.

"Mind if I ask who they are?" Kokoro asked. "Some gang members." Tom replied. Both winced as Shizuo ripped up a street sign and throw it at another man, the thing speeding past them. "I see." Kokoro remarked idly.

She watched Shizuo as he fought the men. She couldn't really call it a fight seeing how it was too one sided. A shiver coursed down her spine as she watched Shizuo's display of inhuman strength and her heart beat sped up, now thundering in her chest. The shiver made goosebumps stand up on her skin.

In front of her Shizuo raised a street sign to hit a man. Kokoro's eyes went wide. At that range he could possibly kill the other man. She shoved her bags at Tom and bolted forward, catching hold of Shizuo's arm.

Instead of stopping or even noticing her, he pulled her off her feet with the strength of his arm as he swung the sign back. Kokoro held on tight, another shiver running down her spine when she felt the muscles under her fingers move.

"Heiwajima-san, stop!" she exclaimed reached out to poke his cheek. As if hitting a switch, Shizuo froze, Kokoro still hanging in the air from his arm. Shizuo looked at his arm as if finally realizing she had a hold of him.

He stared at her as the man he was about to hit, scrambled away and took off running. "Kokoro?" Shizuo asked, surprise written on his face as he looked at the teenage girl. "Hi, Heiwajima-san!" she greeted with a big smile.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked her still peering under his arm at her. "Uh…just hanging around, I guess." She replied sheepishly with a smile to match. It was clearly meant to be a joke but Shizuo was too intent on staring at her to realize this.

He was trying to figure out where she had come from. He hadn't notice her arrive, nor had he even noticed her grabbing his arm. He had no idea she was there until she poked him in the cheek. And now she was suddenly hanging from his arm, like a monkey.

"Uh…Heiwajima-san." Kokoro's voice snapped Shizuo out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Could you set me down now?" Kokoro asked wiggling her legs to show he still held her two feet off the ground.

"Oh…right." Shizou said lowering his arm until the girl was back on her feet once more. "Thank you!" she told him, pulling down at the front of her sleeveless turtle neck top to straighten it out as another shiver shook her frame.

Shizuo eyed her. He wanted to ask why she was shivering. There was no fear in her eyes or on her face, so it couldn't be from that. And she had already basically said she wasn't scared of him. And it wasn't cold out.

"Are you sick?" he asked. Kokoro blinked in surprise. "No. Why?" she asked in reply. "You're shivering." He told her. Kokoro's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Oh…that…its nothing really!" she told him with a smile.

Shizuo got the feeling she was hiding something from him. But he didn't really want to press it. "What are you doing here, then?" he asked. He had completely forgotten about the street sign in his hand. "I was out grocery shopping, for my dinner." She replied before remembering that she had shoved her bags at Tom.

"Ah!" Kokoro turned to Tom. "Forget these?" Tom asked holding up the bags. "Thank you Tanaka-san!" she said taking the bags back. Shizuo watched her still trying to figure out why she had stepped in like that, along with many other things.

Finally he decided he was better of just asking her. "Why did you grab my arm?" Shizuo asked. Kokoro looked up at him. Why had she? She really had just acted on impulse. That and she couldn't stand her own reaction to seeing his strength up close like that, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I…don't honestly know." She replied with a shrug. "I guess cause I don't like seeing you annoyed." She added. Slowly she watched Shizuo's cheeks dust a light pink. Shizuo cleared his throat and turned his face away from her as she blinked in confusion.

"Did I say something?" Kokoro asked Tom. Tom just shook his head. "Forget about it." Shizuo told her. Kokoro shrugged it off easily, not usually one to pry where people didn't want her to pry. Well…usually she wasn't.

"So you don't have to work today?" Tom asked. "I'm off today. No jobs at all." She replied with a happy grin. Shizuo frowned. How many jobs did this girl work? Tom raised an eyebrow. "You have more then one job?" Tom asked.

"Yep. Two. Thought if I become pressed for money, I'll take on another one. But that's rare. I do good with just the job at Russia Sushi, but it never hurts to have a little extra money in my pockets. Never know when I might need it." She replied with a shrug.

"And school? You're what, sixteen?" Tom asked. Kokoro laughed. "Seventeen and I graduated a year early. No school. I'm taking online college courses for graphic design." Kokoro told them. "An artist?" Tom asked seemingly surprised.

Kokoro rubbed the back of her neck. "Why does everyone seem so surprised?" she asked. Shizuo hadn't taken the girl as the artist type either but that was just because she seemed more like the sports type then someone who sat in front of a canvas all day.

"Anyway I better get going before my frozen items ruin." She added hefting her bags up. Tom nodded stepping aside to let her pass him. "Have a nice day! Try to remain calm, Heiwajima-san." Kokoro called over her shoulder.

Shizuo cleared his throat as his cheeks turned a light pink at the girl's concern and smile. This only made Kokoro hide a small laugh. She gave the two men a wave over her shoulder before she took off once more.

She felt stupid. Really stupid. Shizuo had noticed her embarrassing reaction to his display of strength. It wasn't that she was scared. Heavens no! No that just wasn't the case. It was just…..a complex that she preferred to act like it didn't exist, though sometimes that just wasn't enough. But that was all she could do.

If Shizuo knew why she shivered, why her heart beat quickened, at the sight of that inhuman strength, she was afraid he would look at her in disgust….as everyone did when they found out. "That was too close to blowing cover." She remarked to herself with a sigh.

"Next time I'm back-peddleing as fast as I possibly can. At least until I have a little more control on this whole condition." She remarked to herself with another sigh. She felt like she had sighed a lot in the last five minutes.

She didn't want Shizuo to find out about her…condition. He was so nice and sweet to her that she couldn't take the disgust she was sure to get from him if he found out about it. Everyone gave her looks like that when they found out.

It wasn't like it was her choice to be like this. She had little to no control over it and yet people treated her like it was her choice. It wasn't her lifestyle. It was a condition that she didn't seem able to cure. And she would if she had the chance.

But that left her in a bit of a pinch. People who knew judged her before they ever got to know her. It wasn't why she wasn't quick to judge others. She knew how bad someone's false judgments could hurt a person.

She would keep this condition to herself, never tell another living soul as long as she lived. Not even Shizuo or Tom. Not ever. Then again, as her mother always said when she was little….secrets don't make friends. Kokoro whimpered to herself. "I'm so screwed."

END

Kyandi: Sorry its short!

Kokoro: This is just like a little filler chapter between now and what we have planned.

Kyandi: I'm sure you'll all enjoy the next few chapters.

Kokoro: But remember, we won't update unless we get reviews!

Kyandi: Right! So true. How are we, the writer, suppose to know you like it if you don't tell us?

Kokoro: Sadly we are not mind readers.

Kyandi: Right, so enjoy and review.

Kokoro: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	5. Not My Business

Kyandi: And we're back!

Kokoro: That is a really random way to greet our lovely readers.

Kyandi: Speak for yourself.

Kokoro: Anyway we have the next chapter for you!

Kyandi: Right. You'll start learning more about Kokoro from here on. Probably more then you want to! Hehe!

Kokoro: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Durarara!

Chapter 5 Not My Business

"_**I-ZA-YAAAAA**_!"

Shizuo could swear that lately the flea had been coming around a lot more. It was like he was purposely trying to tick Shizou off everyday. To make it worse, almost every time Izaya would manage to find and hide behind Kokoro.

The girl, didn't seem to mind it at all. She would smile and try to sooth Shizuo's temper, usually telling him that getting mad was just playing into Izaya's hand. Izaya would grin and call Shizuo, Kokoro's lap dog in return.

That comment would only tick off Shizuo again and then Kokoro would be caught between Shizuo trying to get around her to Izaya, and Izaya who would laugh at his attempts. It was becoming an everyday affair to chase Izaya and see Kokoro who was always either between jobs or out running errands of some kind.

Today was no different then any other day that week. Right now Shizuo was chasing Izaya down the street, waving a street sign in his hands. It seemed Izaya was searching for something as he ran. He was probably looking for Kokoro to hide behind.

Shizuo was determined not to have Kokoro dragged into another one of their fights. Yesterday he had almost taken the girl out with a dumpster trying to hit Izaya when he suddenly found the girl on her way home from work.

Shizuo didn't want to repeat that. He had barely been able to stop before harming the girl the day before. Though she had waved it off saying that she was alright, he still felt bad for almost harming her….yet again.

So he picked up his pace trying to catch Izaya before he could find the girl. And Izaya surely was looking for her. Sure enough the moment the flea turned the corner, he grinned. "Koko-chan!" Izaya exclaimed with fake cheerfulness.

Shizuo groaned as he rounded the corner to find Izaya hiding behind Kokoro, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Again, Orihara-san? Don't you get tired of this?" Kokoro asked with a sigh thought she gave Shizuo a smile.

"Now, now Koko-chan you're not going to let mean old Shizu-chan hurt me are you?" Izaya sang into her ear with a fake pout on his lips. "Heiwajima-san wouldn't hurt you if you didn't anger him by taunting him and calling him that nickname." Kokoro replied.

Shizuo grinned at Izaya who frowned at the back of Kokoro's head. "But that doesn't mean you should attack him, Heiwajima-san." Kokoro added shaking a finger at Shizuo. "Or," Kokoro looked at the street sign in Shizuo's hand, a small but visible shiver shaking her frame. "rip up street signs. Drivers need those." She finished in a stern tone.

The two men stared at her. Both had notice that every time Shizuo showed just how strong he was, she shivered. Izaya, who still had his arms around her, could feel the rapid beat of her heart as it hammered away in her chest.

"What?" Kokoro asked, seeing the looks both men were giving her. Neither had time to answer before low chuckling drew all of their attention. The three looked around. They were surrounded on all sides by shady looking people, half of which carried weapons in the form of pipes, two-by-fours, bats, and other objects.

One man stepped forward, inky black eyes set on Kokoro. By now Izaya had released her and had drawn one of his knives. "You." The man barked pointing at Kokoro with the bat in his hand. "You're Odayakana, the Ghost Cat. Right?" he asked.

Kokoro pointed at herself, blinking in confusion. "Me? I'm Odayakana, yes. I don't know anything about this Ghost Cat." She said. Of course she wouldn't know about the name the under ground worked gave her. She just seemed like that kind of girl, to Izaya.

"You delivered a package that got a couple of our guys arrested." the man snapped at her. A frown curved Kokoro's mouth down. "Look I just deliver. Just simply take the package from point A to point B. What's in the package and the others involved are not my business." She told the man.

Shizuo looked at Kokoro in shock. Apparently he hadn't known about what the girl's second job was. Izaya on the other hand, already knew and just eyed the girl with interest. So she had delivered a package that had angered a gang.

He knew it would happen sooner or later. Every courier did at one point in time and learned from it every time. Celty had done it many times in the past.

The man snorted at Kokoro. "Just who are you anyway?" Kokoro asked. The man looked offended that the girl didn't know who he or his companions were. "We're part of the Red Fury gang." He told her proudly, all high and mighty.

Izaya almost laughed in the man's face. As if trouble between the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves wasn't enough, lets add a new gang that thought they were hot shit. Sounded absolutely lovely in Izaya's opinion.

Izaya looked at Shizuo. Shizuo, for once, wasn't focused on him but, rather, focused intently on Kokoro. "Another gang? Lovely. More trouble from a group of ragtag trouble makers. Now what do you want?" Kokoro asked, clearly not caring if she had offended the people around her, seeing how everyone, including Izaya and Shizuo himself, were gang members.

"You're going to pay for the guys we lost." The inky eyed man told her waving his bat around like a cane. This wasn't going to be good. "Like I told you I have nothing to do with what was in that package! Take it up with the guy that sent it." She retorted.

Behind her, Shizuo was getting ready to fight should the guys attack Kokoro. "Yeah….we kind of already did that. So we're taking it up with you now too." the man said before he bolted forward, swinging the bat back.

Izaya jumped up onto a dumpster out of the way. Kokoro dropped suddenly to the ground, slipping between the man's legs, leaving Shizuo to punch the guy's lights out. Kokoro looked up as the guy flew over her head.

Apparently the men just realized that Shizuo and Izaya were there. Izaya had moved higher up then the dumpster, out of reach and Shizuo had lost his temper. This wasn't a good situation to be in and Kokoro understood that completely.

Usually she would of scolded Shizuo for losing his temper, but with bats, pipes, knives, and every other weapon these men wielded, coming after her, she didn't have the time to even think twice about all of it.

Kokoro jumped over another man's head, a shiver shaking her body when a dumpster rocketed past her, barely a foot from her. Not now! Of all times, not now! But her body was bent on acting how it pleased, despite what she wanted.

Kokoro side stepped another man, tripping him. Shizuo snatched him up and sent him flying into the air. The next man got punched so hard by Shizuo he literally flew out of his clothes. Talk about getting the pants knocked off of you.

Kokoro shivered again her heart leaping into her throat as it pounded. "Kokoro!" came Shizuo's yell. Kokoro turned as a man swung a bat for her head. Oh she was so totally, royally screwed! So screwed it wasn't even funny.

"Look out below, you lowly peons!" Kokoro looked up as a figure clad in black planted a size seven, black combat boot in the man's face, knocking him clear off his feet and sending him, flying back away from Kokoro.

The girl that landed next to Kokoro grinned as the man rolled on the ground yelling that she had broken his nose. In Kokoro's opinion, he deserved it. Served him right for attacking her from behind like that. Kokoro looked back at the girl now standing beside her.

She was the same height as Izaya, with long curled hair the color of dark blood. She wore a black form fitting jacket with a fur trim over black, too short jean short and her combat boots. There were a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses perched on her delicate nose and full red lip were drawn up in a smirk.

"Ikari!?" Kokoro asked in surprise, recognizing the girl on the spot. "H-How did you find me!?" Kokoro added. Shizuo stared between the two as the red head grinned down at Kokoro. "Lets worry about that later, Koko-baby." She told Kokoro, who made a face at the name.

The red head offered her a hand up but Kokoro ignored it. Once to her feet Kokoro put her back to the red head's, both watching the men around them cautiously. "Lets play, boys~!" the red head cooed, much like Izaya as she adjusted a pair of brass knuckles on her left hand.

Izaya and Shizuo were completely forgotten after that as the fight moved into the main street. The two girls fought well together. Kokoro had fast reflexes, dodging and tripping men, flipping over them easily, while kicking and shoving them towards the red head who finished it with sound kicks and one heck of a left punch.

By the time they had finished the fight, Izaya had vanished from sight and Shizuo found himself standing beside Celty, with Shinra on her other side. Kokoro dusted herself off as she approached the three. "Sorry about that Heiwajima-san." She told him with an apologetic smile.

Shizuo rubbed his neck as he looked past her to where the red head was cleaning blood off the brass knuckles on her hand. "Its fine. You alright?" Shizuo asked her gruffily, looking back down at Kokoro. Kokoro opened her mouth to reply when Izaya suddenly popped up.

"Very nice, Koko-chan!" Izaya told her. "I-za-ya!" Shizuo growled. "Now, now Heiwajima-san, temper." Kokoro told him, having completely forgotten about the red head, and the red head didn't seem to like it one bit.

"Koko-baby!" Kokoro was almost knocked off her feet as the red head jumped her, wrapping her arms around the silvernette's neck. "Ryuketsuno Ikari, let go!" Kokoro complained. The red head, Ikari, just nuzzled her cheek against Kokoro's.

"Don't be so cold, Koko-baby! I went through all of this trouble to find you!" Ikari told Kokoro completely ignoring the other people present. "I left for a reason." Kokoro told her. "But I want you back, Koko-baby! You stole my heart away and I can't just let you go with it!" Ikari said.

Shizuo turned red. There was so many ways that could be taken and at least half of them were bad. Celty and Shinra already seemed to take it the bad way as it was. Both saw this as a confession of Ikari's love for Kokoro.

"That doesn't make any sense so get off and go home!" Kokoro told her. "But Koko-baby, I'm so lost without you!" Ikari insisted still nuzzling her cheek against Kokoro's. "I won't survive without you!" Ikari added.

"You got that from a song. And quit calling me Koko-baby." Kokoro told her. Ikari kept on but Kokoro ignored her as she looked at Izaya and Shizuo. Shizuo was red faced and Izaya was watching them closely, seemingly enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry, just ignore Ikari. I usually do." Kokoro told them. Ikari looked at the two men, her eyes still hidden behind sunglasses. "And who are you?" Ikari asked bluntly. "Ikari, manners!" Kokoro snapped at the red head. Ikari ignored her.

"Never mind, I know who you two are. Ikkebukuro's strongest man, Heiwajima Shizuo and Shinjuku's information broker, Orihara Izaya. Huh. No wonder Koko-baby doesn't want to leave with me. You two fill her complex just perfectly. How could I ever compare." Ikari said in fake sadness, Kokoro elbowing her hard.

Ikari gave Kokoro a grin, one that Izaya matched as he looked the red head over. She was clearly about Kokoro's age if not a little older, and seemed to be highly informed. She had a feisty attitude and reminded Izaya quite a bit of himself.

He liked her. Though she seemed less then happy to find two males around Kokoro. This caught Izaya's interest. "And who are you?" Izaya asked her, grin still in place on his face. Despite knowing humans as well as he did, he did not expect the next sentence that rolled out of Ikari's mouth with ease and confidence.

Kokoro opened her mouth to reply but Ikari cut her off by pulling Kokoro close smothering the silvernette in the crook of her neck. "I'm Koko-baby's girlfriend!" Ikari announced proudly placing a kiss on the corner of Kokoro's mouth.

Kokoro turned the brightest pink Shizuo or Izaya had ever seen and both men as well as Celty and Shinra were shocked into silence. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like some alone time with my girlfriend." Ikari added before snatching Kokoro's wrist and quickly dragging the other girl away.

END

Kyandi: Haha! I bet no one saw that one coming.

Ikari: How could they, I'm just too awesome for words!

Kyandi: Everyone this is Ryuketsuno Ikari. Ironically where Kokoro's name means "Tranquil Heart", Ikari's name means "Bloody Fury".

Ikari: Those Red Fury gang punks don't know what real fury is like until they met me!

Kyandi: Just ignore her. She's all hot air. Anyway we encourage you to continue reading.

Kokoro: You never know what's coming next!

Kyandi: So enjoy and review!

Ikari: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi, Ikari, & Kokoro: Bye!


	6. Disturbing Truth

Kyandi:….hahahahahaha!

Kokoro: Sorry about that, but Kyandi-sama is currently laughing at the reactions she got from the last chapter.

Ikari: What? I thought it was funny too.

Kyandi: See! I'm not alone!

Kokoro: You two are really strange. Can we just get on with this so they can find out what happens?

Kyandi: Yeah yeah.

Ikari: What ever you want my little Koko-baby!

Kokoro: Don't call me Koko-baby!

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review!

Kokoro & Ikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Durarara!

Chapter 6 Disturbing Truth

Girlfriend….girlfriend…Kokoro had a girlfriend!? Shizuo paced his apartment. He couldn't believe what his ears had heard. There had been no signs that the silvernette, '**swung**' that way. But now that he thought about it, maybe that was why she shivered.

Maybe she just hated men. That had to be it! She hated men and that was why she shivered and why she refused to call him by his first name. It fit perfectly! And Kokoro and Ikari did make a cute looking couple.

No! He didn't not just think that! Kokoro was just a cute girl and could fit anyone. That was why had had thought it. But then again that didn't sound right either. Shizuo started pacing his apartment faster and faster, mumbling under his breath.

Why was it bothering him so much? It shouldn't bother him like this. A lot of people liked other of the same gender. It was common now a day and Shizuo had no problem with people like that. None at all. Now it might bother him if his brother liked men.

But that was his little brother so he had a right to be worried. The point was it didn't bother him. That being said, just the thought of Kokoro liking women just sat wrong with him. He just didn't like it, one single bit.

It wasn't like she couldn't get a decent guy if she wanted to. Kokoro was a sweet, understanding, and cute girl. Every guy's dream. Well maybe not Izaya's but the flea had some serious issues. If the guy couldn't get it up for a girl or guy it wasn't Shizuo's business.

Damn. That really wasn't a thought Shizuo needed to be stuck in his head. He didn't even want to begin to wonder what kind of person it would take to capture Izaya's full attention, be they male or female. That was one thought he didn't want to ponder.

Shizuo growled to himself as he dropped to sit on his couch reaching for his cigarettes. Finding the package empty he crushed it and threw it across the room and into the trash. That was his second package since that morning.

Now he'd have to go buy a new pack. Shizuo got to his fee grabbing his keys before heading out. The whole way to the store he grumbled to himself. It earned him some strange looks from those passing him but he was beyond caring.

Not that he had ever cared before. When it came to most people he didn't care one single bit. They'd say and think whatever they wanted anyway whether he cared or not. It was better to just ignore them and not care.

With his new packet of cigarettes in hand and one lit and already hanging loosely between his lips, Shizuo headed back home. After the run in with Kokoro and her….girlfriend, the day before today had been a long day for him and he was ready for it to be over and soon.

He was just glad that he had not, in this longest day of long days, seen Kokoro. It was a plus that he hadn't seen Izaya either. That was always a good thing. But he knew he couldn't face Kokoro at the moment. It was why he was glad he had gone all day without seeing her.

"Heiwajima-san!" Shizuo froze in his tracks. He had spoken way too soon and jinxed himself. He looked over his shoulder to find Kokoro making her way towards him, a bright smile on her face and no sign of Ikari.

Shizuo felt his face heat up at the sight of her. No it was just too awkward. He couldn't face her. Not yet anyway. Maybe once he had come to terms with his feelings towards the whole mess. But not tonight of all nights.

That being said, Shizuo pretended he didn't see her, turned tail, and ran for all he was worth, like the devil was on his tail, in the complete opposite direction, bowling people over in his hates to get away from Kokoro.

Kokoro stared after him in confusion. That had been strange. It was almost as if he hadn't notice her at all but she knew better. She had seen him glance over his shoulder at her. So that meant….he was avoiding her.

But why? Had she done something to anger him? Kokoro racked her brain trying to think of something that she could have possibly done to make the blond body guard hate her. She thought and thought, and thought some more, but couldn't come up with anything, which left her even more confused.

Just what was going on in Shizuo's head at the moment? And what could she had done to make him mad at her? She would just have to ask him the next time she saw him. That was all there was for her to do.

~0~

As the next few days passed every time she saw Shizuo he would take off before she could reach him. To make matter worse it seemed even Izaya was avoiding her too. Neither had spoken to her or fought with the other wince Ikari had shown up.

That made Kokoro pause. Was Ikari behind it? Was she making the two men stay away? Thought Kokoro couldn't see either Izaya or Shizuo listening to Ikari's threats, no matter how real they were, Kokoro wouldn't put it past Ikari to try.

Ikari, the little red headed demoness, had done it before. It was as if the grinning girl lived to meddle in Kokoro's life every chance she got. And if she didn't get a chance she made one.

The thought worried Kokoro. Could it really be because of Ikari? Of course Kokoro couldn't ask. Every time she got anywhere near Shizuo he took off and she hadn't seen hind or hair of Izaya. So that didn't give her the time to ask either of them.

It actually really hurt to think the two men might never talk to her again, even if their fighting sometimes put her in danger. They had been two of the first people to even somewhat befriend her since she came to the city.

Kokoro heaved a sigh as she leaned back in her seat on a park bench. A couple walking past stared at her like she was some strange homeless person before carrying out about their way, faster then before. Kokoro ignored it.

She was too lost in her own thoughts to even really notice. What to do, what to do? Well, first thing first, she had to either get Shizuo to stop long enough to listen to her, or find Izaya. Now….which one would be easier to do?

~0~

Izaya wanted to laugh, so badly. The stupid blond monster was basically going to end up driving Kokoro away with the way he was treating her. It was so amusing to watch the ex-bartender go running at the mere sight of the teenaged girl like she was a plague.

He was acting like a little virgin that just found out about sex. It was, without a doubt, the most amusing thing Izaya had ever seen. It was why he had decided not to grace Shizuo or Kokoro with his presence. Let the two focus on each other more.

But despite how amusing the blonde moron's reactions was, Kokoro's reaction to Shizuo running away from her was really interesting. It was clear she was hurt, but that was just a passing emotion compared to the ones that followed.

There was concern, annoyance, and finally, frustration. Izaya had expected her to be more upset and hurt then anything but she was just basically frustrated with the whole thing. Her reactions were just so interesting!

She didn't react like other typically did and sometimes she didn't seem to know how to react at all. She just stood there and blinked as if confused or lost. As if she didn't have a brain at all. It was different and interesting to see Shizuo react to her too. She confused the blond man that was clear.

Izaya had never had so much fun in his life. He shifted on his perch leaning forward. Below him, Shizuo was running away from Kokoro again, but this time she wasn't having it. The girl was chasing after him, easily slipping through the crowd as she raced after Shizuo's back.

Oh this was going to be interesting! She was probably going to get upset and cry. Now that would be amusing. Izaya followed closely so that when Kokoro finally caught Shizuo, he could hear the conversation.

Finally Kokoro caught up with Shizuo grabbing the man by the elbow to pull him up short. She clearly was not going to let him go this time. This was it.

~0~

Kokoro was annoyed. She couldn't figure out what she had done to make both Shizuo and Izaya bluntly ignore and avoid her like they had. She wasn't going to let it stay like this. If it was something she did then Shizuo could tell her and she could fix it!

If it was Ikari that was the whole root of the problem then he could still tell her and she could do something about it. Either way she wanted an answer and by Kami-sama she was going to get it one way or another.

So when she saw Shizuo on the street she called out to him. Once again he ignore her and took off as fast as he could. Not this time. Kokoro ran after him, slipping throught the crowd a lot easier then him until she caught up to him and caught him by the elbow.

"Heiwajima-san, quit running away from me already!" Kokoro told him as he stared down at her, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He obviously hadn't expected her to chase after him and stop him like she had.

Kokoro, though, looked annoyed, or maybe even angry. "If I've done something to make you mad then tell me so I can fix it already! I don't like having you ignore me like you have been!" Kokoro demanded with a slight pout.

"So tell me already!" she added. Shizuo remained silent, shocked by the whole encounter. He hadn't known it bothered her that much. At his silence, Kokoro's eyes narrowed and her bottom lip poked out slightly in a pout.

"If you don't tell me, I swear, I'll punch you!" she told him. Shizuo got the feeling that she would carry out that threat too, but he really couldn't just out right tell her why he had been running away from her the last few days.

He looked away from her scratching one cheek. She refused to release his arm, though he could pull it free if he honestly wanted to. "Please just tell me, Heiwajima-san!" she insisted. Shizuo sighed. "Your girlfriend will be mad if she sees you with me." He said gruffly not meeting her gaze.

Kokoro stared at him, gold eyes wide in surprise. Slowly her head feel to hang and her shoulder started shaking. Shizuo stared at her a little freaked. Had he made her cry!? But then something reached his ears.

"Fufufufufufu!" Kokoro…was laughing! Kokoro gripped his shirt to keep her on her feet as she covered the laugh with the other hand. Just what was so funny? "So it **was** about Ikari!" Kokoro exclaimed, her face lit up in pure mirth and relief.

Shizuo kind of felt like he was being laughed at. "What's so funny!?" he asked in a sort of growl. "You!" Kokoro exclaimed her whole frame now shaking from the uncontrolled laughter. Shizuo felt his anger spike but then she smile up at him.

"Ikari's not my girlfriend! I'm straight, Heiwajima-san!" she told him. A new fit of laughter took over, having the girl bent over double, holding her sides. Shizuo stared at her unable to grasp just how this was so funny. Wait….not her girlfriend? Then what was Ikari to Kokoro?

Kokoro took a deep breath. Or well….tried to. "Ikari is…fufufu…Ikari's my _**sister**_!" Kokoro managed finally as she gripped her knees to stay up right. Somehow….that was even more disturbing then Ikari being her girlfriend.

END

Kyandi: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha!

Kokoro: Now you see why she was laughing.

Ikari: Aw, why'd have to ruin it, Kyanid-sama?

Kyandi: Hahaha, this is just rich!

Kokoro: I am so glad that people find my romance life so amusing.

Ikari: Koko-baby, you need to just chill. Relax and let it all go.

Kokoro: With you around? Not a chance!

Kyandi: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. I told you to keep reading to find out what happens!

Kokoro: Right. So enjoy and review!

Ikari: Review especially!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi, Ikari, & Kokoro: Bye!


	7. Past Differences

Kyandi: Howdy hey everyone!

Kokoro: Sorry we took so long!

Kyandi: I'm between moves and I lost my internet for a long while.

Kokoro: We still don't have a steady source of internet but we will try to update more often.

Kyandi: But while we do this, enjoy this update.

Kokoro: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Durarara!

Chapter 7 Past Differences

She was still laughing. Shizuo was starting to wonder if she would ever stop. After the disturbing truth that Ikari was in fact Kokoro's sister instead of her girlfriend, he had agreed to have lunch with Kokoro so she could explain.

Now if only she would just stop laughing long enough to do so. She was drawing a little bit of attention as well. Those in Russia Sushi were turning now and then to watch her as she bent over the table trying to hold her laughter in.

"I'm sorry, Heiwajima-san! Really! It's just….I can't believe you believed Ikari!" Kokoro said gasping for breath. Shizuo rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment. It was bad enough that he had actually believed Ikari and had found out she had lied.

"Your sister?" Shizuo asked prompting her to carry on. Kokoro nodded as she reined in her laughter, clearing her throat. "But your family names are different." Shizuo pointed out, now that she had reined in her laughter.

Kokoro's laughter died completely as she picked at her food before her. "That's because our father was a good for nothing cheater who thought he could play with our mothers." Kokoro told him. "We each have our mother's maiden names." She added.

Shizuo stared at his plate. He now regretted pointing out the different surnames. "So he cheated on your mother?" he asked. "No. I'm the one that shouldn't be here. He was married to Ikari's mother." Kokoro replied.

Shizuo peered at her. She was staring firmly at her plate. "Sorry." He muttered. Kokoro shook her head. "Don't be. I'm not ashamed. Our father was…low. He played both our mothers. You see Ikari and I are only a few months apart in age. She's got a late summer, early fall birthday and I have a midwinter birthday." She told him.

Kokoro turned a chopstick between her fingers. "When Kirine, Ikari's mother, got pregnant with Ikari our father started cheating on her with my mother. Mother, never knew he was married. She was barely out of school and she admitted she fell for his charm too easily." Kokoro explained.

"When she turned up pregnant, Mother wanted him to do something. She was terrified. Barely eighteen and pregnant. You see Mother had always been told by several doctors that if she got pregnant it might end in her death as well as the child's." she added.

Shizuo looked up at her hearing the note of sadness in her face. Curiosity though, pushed him to ask his next question. "Then your mother is…" he couldn't finish it. "She died." Kokoro confirmed. "But it wasn't until I was five. You see Mother went trying to find my father and found his pregnant wife instead. Mother was so terrified and scared that Kirine knew she had not known he was married." She added.

Shizuo could just picture a woman that looked like Ikari, scared and crying over a swollen stomach. "So Kirine calmed Mother and the two came up with a plan. Step one…they booted out my father. Completely ruined him." Kokoro added with a curt nod as if she agreed with it.

"Ruined him?" Shizuo asked after swallowing a mouth full. Kokoro grinned. "Yeah. He lost his job, car, fancy friends….pretty much got ran out of town." She said cheerfully. Shizuo winced at the mere thought. Kokoro and Ikari's mothers sounded as fierce if not fiercer then their daughters.

"But after that Ikari's mother and mine were like sisters. Kirine took care of Mother and if was because of her that Mother survived delivery. But after I was born…it was like she had given her all to give me life and she kind of wasted away." Kokoro added the grin leaving her face.

Shizuo watched the sorrow and pain pass her face as she thought about her mother. She clearly loved her mother and was very proud of her. "Kirine took over raising me after that and Ikari and I were never apart. Ikari watched me like a hawk and stuck to me like glue." Kokoro told him finally sticking another piece of food into her mouth.

"Why more here?" Shizuo asked gruffly. He didn't know why he cared so much. Kokoro's eyes cut up and she eyed him before looking away. "You've seen Ikari when it comes to me. That's no way to live. It cases….problems." Kokoro told him but wouldn't explain.

Shizuo knew from his own relationship with his brother, how protective an older sibling can be of their little sibling. Even if it was only half siblings a few months apart. He would never willingly let his brother out of sight if he didn't know he was safe. So he could understand Ikari's wariness in letting Kokoro go.

But really what kind of problems could a clingy, somewhat psychotic sister really cause that would make Kokoro flee from her own home and to a city where she had to work two jobs, one as an underground courier, just to make ends meats?

"But now Ikari's found me…yet again. I honestly don't know what to do with her. I don't really want to move again." Kokoro remarked. Shizuo paused for a moment and looked up at her. Hold up….leave!? she couldn't just vanish. Could she? After all the friends she had made?

He watched as Kokoro shook her head in a motion that was more to herself then to him. "I like this city, even with its gangs and I really like the friends I've made. I'm not going to let my sister run me off." Kokoro finally stated firmly, though he was sure it was more to herself then to him.

Shizuo felt a bit relieved that she wasn't going to leave. He had grown use to the girl and still hadn't repaid her for almost crushing her. She wouldn't let him. He watched as grin spread her lips as she looked up at him.

"I still can't believe you felt for Ikari's lie!" she said barely holding back laughter. Shizuo frowned. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh!" she said seeing his frown. To keep from laughing she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth.

Silence fell between the two as they ate. Shizuo glanced up at her as she stared out a window. She had some of her hair pinned back today with hairpins that twinkled in the light from glitter glued on them.

She wore her usual cat eared hoodie over a dark gold halter top that bunched at one side to reveal a strip of skin between the hem of the shirt and her black jean shorts. He hadn't really stopped to look at what she wore daily.

He had notice the three earrings she wore in each ear and today she wore a feather in each one. He had never seen much jewelry on her except earrings but today she wore a necklace with a charm made up of feathers that settled right over her breast.

He was staring and he knew it but he couldn't help watching her as she ate. Just then she looked up at him catching him watching her. Shizuo ducked his eyes and Kokoro smiled at him. "So what about you, Heiwajima-san? Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"A younger brother." Shizuo replied. Kokoro blinked and her head tilted a little to the side. "Oh? You're the older silbings?" she asked. Shizuo looked up at her. "Yeah. Problem?" he asked a little defensively. It was sharp and a bit rude but when it came to his brother he was always defensive.

Kokoro didn't seem to mind in the least. She shook her head. "The role fits you." She told him with a smile. "I bet you're a really protective big brother." She added sweetly. She had a look on her face that was soft and a little bemused.

Shizuo looked away from her rubbing his neck to hide a blush. "I wish I had had a brother. Would have been nice. Not that I don't love Ikari but…well you've seen her. She has enough love in our relationship for both of us and more." Kokoro added.

Shizuo nodded. Ikari seemed like the type that would go a bit over board. Especially when someone she cared for was concerned. "Heiwajima-san." Shizuo looked at Kokoro who was staring at him intently. "You'll stop avoiding me now won't you? I feel sad when you don't talk to me." She told him.

Shizuo was sure his cheeks turned a bit red as that comment. Why did she like him so? Most people feared him and avoided him like he was the plague. He watched as she tilted her head to one side eyeing him. "Heiwajima-san?" she asked in a worried tone, the worry showing on her face.

"Yeah…I'll stop." He replied and had to look away when she gave him a bright smile. "Good." Kokoro said happily. She set aside her chopsticks, clearly done eating. Shizuo set his own aside. He didn't know what he expected, learning more about Kokoro.

Maybe he thought she came from a normal family with a loving mother, protective father, and siblings she sometimes fought with. But this was unusual. Kokoro seemed to surprise him at every turn. As he thought about it, he would have hated his father and would have hated his life altogether for the way it had turned out.

That being said, Kokoro didn't seem too bothered. She had been sad and that had been clear. She had also been mad at her father. That was also clear, but….she didn't seem to be too emotional about the whole mess.

In silence the two paid and stepped back on to the busy street, leaving Shizuo to his thoughts. Kokoro walked quietly at his side, ignoring the looks from others as they past. In fact…she had a smile on her face.

That is…until they heard Ikari's voice up head. Kokoro looked at Shizuo and sped up her steps. They found Ikari dressed in a short black mini skirt, her fur trimmed jacket, a top that exposed her whole stomach, and stiletto heels about six inches tall.

Beside her lay a man, missing half of his clothes, including his shoes and belt, and with the impression of high heels all over his face and body. He was clearly out cold and down for the count. Whatever had happened, it seemed Ikari had come out on top and by the grin on her face….she seemed to be pleased with her work.

END

Kyandi: Hehe….I'll leave you all until next time to find out what happened.

Kokoro: She was going to put it in this one but it would have come out too long.

Kyandi: Right, so you'll all have to wait.

Kokoro: Until then enjoy and review!

Kyandi: And we'll be back soon!

Kokoro: Bye!


End file.
